


Chaos at the Newsies Lodge - Extra Content

by Alkimara, Miles Racer Rose (racerose)



Series: Newsies Frat AU [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/Miles%20Racer%20Rose
Summary: ***THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 5 OF CHAOS AT THE NEWSIES LODGE*** (like seriously, this begins halfway in a scene)





	1. Reelin' in the New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 5 OF CHAOS AT THE NEWSIES LODGE*** (like seriously, this begins halfway in a scene)

Jack giggled, going over and finding his mints, popping one in his mouth, taking off his shirt. He brought one over to Davey, grinning as he held it in front of him. "Open up~"

Davey blushed at seeing the other boy without a shirt, squirming slightly again. He bit back a moan when Crutchie pinned him down with his hips, the smaller boy shifting his bad leg to be out of the fucking way. Crutchie kept nipping on the skin, wanting to drive Davey a little crazy. Davey blinked, and opened his mouth shyly for the mint, sucking on it and unintentionally licking Jack's fingers a bit.

Fuck... "I think this is actually the hottest thing I've ever seen," Jack stated, matter-of-factly. He was already starting to get a boner. He traced Davey's jaw with his fingers, leaning down. "I wonder if you were expectin' ta get dicked down by two guys tonight... or hoping~" he teased, lifting Davey's chin a little bit to both give Crutchie more room and make him look up at him.

Crutchie kept working, and Davey whimpered again at Jack's voice. He took a breath, "D-Didn't expect one, m-much less two..." He was captivated by Jack, his eyes showing his need and he bit his lip, unable to move his hips, and that mere fact driving him a little more lower.

"Oh, but you're so cute, Davey~" Jack teased, his voice low and husky (well, partially cause he'd just smoked but you know). He leaned in closer, so teasingly close, that he could feel Davey's breath on his lips, but he didn't kiss him, not yet, just wanting to see what he'd do.

Davey shuddered, moaning as Crutchie bit on a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh? I hit the lottery?" Crutchie grinned, going to town on Davey's neck. 

Davey moaned again, "Jack, Jack I can't- fucking  _ kiss me already-" _ He was begging, needy and unable to move, his chest rising and falling quickly and his heart hammering in his chest. 

Crutchie pressed down, grinding against the other again with a soft grunt and whine of his own, wondering how exactly they were gonna do this.

Jack grinned at the begging, closing the gap and kissing him softly, then fiercely, nearly fully erect at this point. He didn't know how they were gonna do this exactly, but he was glad he still had that complementary lube from when he moved in.

Davey moaned in the kiss, squirming and eventually getting an arm free from Crutchie's hold, wrapping it around Jack's neck to deepen the kiss. 

Crutchie had shifted up, now just straddling Davey, both erections easily viewable through their pants. "Well... How are we doin' this?" He hummed to himself. He was okay with getting his ass fucked somehow, and wondered if Jack would want to be sucked off. That was certainly one choice, at least, though he wasn't the cowboy of the group.

Jack pulled away a little at hearing that. "Why don't we let Davey here decide what he wants, ah? Him bein' a guest an all, is only fair, right?" he teased.

Davey blinked. "I-I uh..." 

Crutchie hummed, moving to rub Davey's thigh, "What'd'ya wanna do, Davey~?" 

The younger boy bit back another noise at the touch, trying to think. "What's tomorrow? Sunday? I don't think I have t-to walk too much. Does it take just a day to recover?" He looked at Crutchie, who shrugged.

"Since ya gotta walk at all, let's save that for another day, alright?" Crutchie said softly, moving his hands to take off his own shirt. Davey's response died on his tongue when he saw the other bare, and he moved his hands to touch his chest, curious. "Jack~? You gonna carry me around like you promised~?" Crutchie asked sweetly, enjoying Davey's touches. "I don't have Monday classes; my Monday is my Tuesday.”

Jack leaned over to kiss Crutchie sweetly, "Course, Crutch, you know I'd do anything for you~"

Crutchie leaned up into the kiss, his body tingling with excitement, "Mm~ Mint." 

Davey blinked. That was only one hole. He opened his mouth to respond, but Crutchie had bent down again, moving up Davey's shirt to kiss the other's stomach. That, effectively, kept Davey's mouth shut. 

"Do you want to be sucked off, Davey~? Or do you want to fuck me~?" He hummed, trying to figure out how he was going to be able to do this with his fucking bum leg. He might have to get the brace, and he didn't want to get the brace. 

"I-I'm... Okay either..." Davey mumbled, blushing bright red. Crutchie turned to Jack now, smirking a bit, the same question now resting on him.

"Ay, Crutchie, why don't you lay back and  let me take care a yous, huh? Sure Davey wouldn't mind a hot blowie~" Jack suggested, knowing Crutchie was prolly worrying bout his leg getting in the way. They could figure out other things later.

Crutchie seemed a bit relieved at that, shifting to get off of Davey. Davey whined a little at the pressure gone from his hips, shuddering as Crutchie moved to take off his shirt. Crutchie was humming, running his hands over Davey's skin and looking at Jack, not sure how to do this.

Jack grinned, picking Crutchie up and gently laying him down on his back. "Ay, Davey, you come sit over here~" Jack gestured to the spot beside Crutchie. He pulled the pillow over for Crutchie to make sure he was comfortable.

Crutchie blinked, letting Jack adjust him, shifting his legs slightly because of the pants rubbing against his erection. Davey nodded, almost immediately pushing himself up and going to sit there on his knees, hot and needy.

"Give me one sec~" Jack said, getting up, going to find that bottle in his desk. He got it (and a condom) out, coming back over and setting it beside him on the bed as he placed himself in between Crutchie's legs, leaning over to kiss Crutchie's chest, his hands trailing down Davey's stomach to the waistband of his pants, tugging on it lightly. Jack looked up at Davey with a smirk in his eyes as he slowly kissed down Crutchie's skin.

Crutchie's breath hitched a bit at the kiss, and he whined, back arching slightly into Jack's kisses. 

Davey was a flustered mess, watching Jack making him more messed up. "I-I can't-" He got up, fumbling with his pants, knowing he wouldn't have been able to get them off otherwise. And he really wanted them off. He shyly moved them and his boxers down before sitting again, flushed that he'd been the first one bare and had done it willingly. What were these boys doing to him?

"Oooo, a brave boy, huh?" Jack grinned, leaning up a little, his eyes ravishing Davey. "We gotta do this again another time so I can get my way with you too~" His hands were working on Crutchie's pants, and he shifted to take them off as well, working his own belt once Crutchie was stripped down.

Davey blushed more, squeaking a bit and squirming at Jack's words. Crutchie shifted to help Jack take his pants off, shivering. He looked up at Jack, moving his hands forwards to help Jack take off his pants faster.

Once Jack was naked too, he grinned, moving down to press a kiss on Crutchie's inner thigh as he got the lube and popped it open. Just cause he'd never done it didn't mean he didn't know what to do. He'd done a lot of... "research".

Crutchie's legs moved open, and he shifted, licking his lips a bit. He blushed when he felt Davey's hands wandering over his chest, moving up into the touch. "I trust you, Jack," Crutchie said softly.

Jack pressed another soft kiss to Crutchie's other leg, pouring lube into his hand. He pressed his fingers around Crutchie's hole, spreading the lube around before he slid a finger inside slowly.

Crutchie shifted a little more, "J-Jack..." He moved to hold Davey's hands, moaning a bit when Jack pushed in and carefully pressing back against the finger. 

Davey's breath hitched, enjoying the show. He wanted to touch himself, but Crutchie had his hands captive, and he whimpered a bit, biting his lip.

Jack was careful and slow, enjoying the sounds he was making. His eyes were heated as he looked up at the both of them, and he winked at Davey as he added a second finger.

Crutchie was falling into a slow mess of sounds, eyes slipping closed in bliss. He kept holding onto Davey's hands, needing to hold onto something.

Davey flushed at the wink, mumbling something about this  _ so _ not being fair, shifting his position a bit.

"Don'tchu worry Davey, I'll make sure to take good care of you too~" Jack grinned, slipping in a third finger when he felt Crutchie was ready.

Crutchie moaned more, rocking slightly against his fingers in need. Davey was blushing, quieting himself.

Jack made sure Crutchie was properly stretched out, then took his fingers out slowly. He took the condom, ripping the wrapper with his teeth, rolling it onto his cock. He poured a little more lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat his dick before wiping his hand on the bed (hey, they'd probably need to wash the sheets anyways) and pressing himself flush against Crutchie. "You ready~?"

Crutchie whined a little louder when Jack moved out, shifting. Both boys watched him, eager and only getting more aroused. Crutchie flushed, rolling his head back, "Of course I'm ready for you~."

Jack grinned at them, slowing pushing himself in with a soft groan. "Fuck... Crutchie..."

Crutchie moaned out loudly, back arching up and head rolling back more. He moaned Jack's name though his voice broke a little, breathing hard and adjusting. He was holding onto Davey's hands a little more, biting down on his own teeth. 

Davey looked at the scene, and really really wanted help getting off now.

Once Jack had found a bit of a rhythm, he shifted positions, laying over Crutchie, ducking under their hands as he grabbed onto Davey's dick and slowly stroked it. "You want some help there, Davey?" he grinned, looking up at Davey.

Crutchie was a mess, moaning for Jack, feeling in pure bliss. Davey shuddered as Jack changed positions, and let out a soft mewl at the touch. "P-Please, Jack," He whined, shifting closer. 

Jack licked a stripe up Davey's cock before taking him in his mouth, going all the way down. Mayhaps he'd practiced on popsicles before and found that he had no gag reflex. Mayhaps. He hummed,  intent on making his boys feel good.

Davey moaned at the touch, surprised when Jack could take all of him. He whined, and the moaned again at the touch, watching Jack still. "Oh, fuck Crutchie-!" Davey stole one of his arms back from he other boy, moving his hand through Jack's hair and wanting to touch him more. Crutchie was still clinging to Davey's other arm, sounds just spilling from his lips.

Jack absolutely had to come off of Davey's cock to joke, "I  _ am _ fucking Crutchie!" He chuckled to himself, pumping Davey's cock a little bit, licking the head like a lollipop, worming his tongue in the slit. 

Both boys groaned at that, Davey shuddering and whining too much to properly respond. Crutchie rocked against Jack more, clenching down a bit on the other.

Jack shuddered out as Crutchie clenched around him, a low moan coming from his throat. He started going faster, his balls slapping against Crutchie's ass, and he took Davey back down his throat, bobbing his head as he moaned around the cock. 

Crutchie moaned louder, whining Jack's name and clenching more, almost trying to milk the other. Davey moaned loudly as well, trying not to fuck into Jack's throat, whining louder at Jack's moan. Crutchie made a yip sound when Jack brushed against his prostate, blushing brightly, his voice higher pitched. 

Jack moaned more, rocking into Crutchie, trying to hit that spot that drew that sound again and again, holding himself so his nose was literally pressed into Davey's skin as he did so, feeling him at the back of his throat. 

Crutchie's moans shifted up an octave, wordlessly calling for Jack, head rolling back again. Davey was moaning as well, "F-Fuck, Jack, how are y-you so good at th-this?" He moved his hand through Jack's hair, fingers tangling and holding onto his head. 

Jack was glad that his mouth was full so he didn't have to admit right now that the answer was porn and popsicles. He hummed at the fingers running through his hair, leaning back a little against Davey's hand, looking up at him teasingly as he came off, sucking up to the head. His eyes fluttered shut a little as he moaned softly, hips rolling up slower into Crutchie. 

Davey whined and moaned as Jack came off, feeling himself close, and not wanting to make a mess of Jack's pretty face. His dick twitched and his hips did as well, just slightly more into Jack's mouth. Crutchie moaned at the slowness, crying out when he finally came, eyes shut tight as he whined. 

Jack seemed to have another plan as he went a little faster as he came, moaning out, pumping Davey's cock just where  _ most _ of it would get in his mouth, but with a little room to make a mess of himself. 

Davey moaned loudly with the orgasm, Crutchie whining at being filled up, laying back and panting heavily. Davey felt tired, whining a bit at seeing the mess he made, and blushing a bright red. 

Jack licked his lips, catching some of Davey's cum, he winked up happily at him, licking the tip of Davey's dick to get the rest. He then carefully pulled out of Crutchie, rolling off the condom and tying it, tossing it as he got some tissues to clean Crutchie's stomach off. "You alright, Davey?" He asked, glancing back over at the boy as he pressed a softer kiss to Crutchie's stomach. 

Davey nodded, just embarrassed. Crutchie hummed happily at the kiss,  laying back and looking up at the ceiling through a lidded gaze.

Jack chuckled at the two, cleaning up his own face before tossing the dirty tissues too. "Well, it's late, you might as well be stayin' the night~" Jack said, picking Crutchie up and turning him back towards the rest of his pillows. He laid down, Crutchie on top of him, leaving room for Davey on the other side of the bed. 

Crutchie whined softly at being moved, still feeling a lot of the cum inside of him, but relaxed once they settled down. He shifted, nuzzling into Jack's neck, looking at Davey tiredly. 

Davey nodded slowly, a bit worried about his sister, but he had faith she probably handled it. He moved to cuddle up to Jack's side, surprised a bit when he felt Crutchie's arm slide around his waist. He smiled a bit, cuddling into the both of them. 

Jack put his arm around Davey's shoulders, and for once he was glad these beds were as small as they were. He pressed soft kisses into both of their foreheads before settling down. 

Davey hummed, relaxing with the kisses, snuggling close. "G'night," He said softly. Crutchie hummed in response, his thumb briefly rubbing Davey's back, his other arm curled around Jack. 

"G'night," Jack mumbled, closing his eyes, happy and warm. 


	2. Post Party- Binch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((continuation of chapter 5 of chaos at the newsies lodge, although that's not a required reading for this one))

Finch was a  _ little _ tipsy, not drunk, just a little looser than normal. He didn't want a repeat of last time when he got so drunk he absolutely refused to go on the elevator and Buttons had to literally drag him up the stairs to get him back in their room. He opened the door quietly, letting Buttons go through before he shut it. He looked up, hearing  distinctive moans from two of the rooms. 

Buttons was sober, but looked a little worn from the party and socializing. He stretched, hearing the moans, and sighed, "Guess everybody's fuckin'." He snickered, side-eyeing Finch, "Ya wanna make our own noise~?"

Finch winked, "Oh, god, of course, I thought you'd never ask." He managed to make it sound like a joke, walking into their bedroom and flopping on his bed.

Buttons rolled his eyes. "Are you showerin' first or me?" He asked, poking Finch's side.

"Uh, I can," Finch said. He had gone in for like... two minutes to the weed den, so probably best for him to get the smell off of him. Plus now ideas were running in his  mind and he should probably leave before he did something really dumb.

Finch turned on the shower, stripping and stepping into the water once it heated up. His dick was already half hard as his mind wandered, imagining Buttons laid on top of him, pinning his hands onto the bed as he fiercely kissed him. Fuck, he didn't know where this was coming from, Buttons wasn't that aggressive or anything... But he sighed, stroking himself at the thought. He imagined Buttons nimble, delicate hands wandering his chest, that pretty mouth on his neck, having to fight to keep himself quiet.

Buttons was swallowing thickly, knowing he could take the other easily while he was tipsy. He tipped his head back a bit, eyes lingering on the door as he imagined slamming himself into the other, whether that meant riding Finch or fucking him. He bit his lip, fighting to stay quiet.

Finch imagined him touching him, that it was Ben's hand instead of his own. And being a little tipsy, he kinda forgot where he was and the breathy "Benny~" came out of his throat much louder than anticipated. He gasped softly, covering his mouth. Maybe Buttons hadn't heard it over the running water...?

Buttons  _ froze. _ He blinked. And he blinked again. Was that...? He moved his hands away from himself, fully hard, and got up. Did Finch just  _ moan for him? _ Buttons looked at the door, incredibly hesitant, but the idea of fucking Finch, both of them in the hot water... It was almost too much. He got up, moving over, knocking on the door lightly.  _ Play it cool, play it cool. _ He spoke, his voice much more seductive than he knew he could pull off, "You need some help in there,  _ Patty~?" _

Finch bit his lip hard, and it was hard not to make another sound at that. His face was heavily flushed, and he was mortified but also... God, he couldn't even think of a retort, he was just hanging onto the washcloth holder for dear life. "Y-yes," he blurted out before his brain could catch up fully with the situation.

Buttons froze again. Uh. Uh.  _ Shit. _ He was a bit panicked, and fixed his pants properly, coming up with ideas and plans. He walked into the bathroom, somehow keeping his confidence up as he smirked at Finch. "Should I join you in there, or are you coming out here?" He hummed, already taking off his shirt.

"Come on in~" Tipsy brain spoke before Finch could even think. "Saves water anyways~~"  _ WHAT THE FUCK, FINCH YOU IDIOT _ , he thought to himself. His cock was twitching in his hand, and he bit his lip as embarrassment flushed back over his face.

Buttons snickered, knowing that Finch was still definitely sober enough to remember this. "Alright, then." He stripped fully, moving into the shower behind Finch, moving his arms around the other's waist from behind, innocently pretending not to know his dick was pressing a bit to Finch's bare ass. "What were you doin' in here, Finch~?"

Finch gasped, a shudder running through him, he couldn't even pretend to try and act cool anymore. "N-nothing," he stammered, even though it was pretty fucking obvious. Oh god, was he still just daydreaming? He must be.

"Nothin'?" Buttons hummed. "I'm really hopin' you're not drunk, Finch," He said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the other boy's neck, "I'm not doing anything unless you ask me to."

"Benjamin, I swear to god if you leave me hangin' like this, I'll literally die," Finch whined. Well, not too drunk to lose his dramatics, apparently.

Buttons laughed at that, "Alright, but first-" He moved around Finch, kissing the other right on the lips, letting out his pent up romantic frustration with the other boy as he pushed his tongue in his mouth.

Finch gasped softly, melting into him and pressing back up. Yeah, this had to be a daydream, even if it felt so fucking real.

Buttons moved his arms around the other again, holding him steady. He hummed, enjoying the taste of the other, sighing a bit. Water wasn't really a lube. He shifted to Finch's back again, pressing Finch's chest against the wall, purring in the other's ear, "Don't move, Patrick. I'll be right back." He stepped out of the shower, not even caring as he trailed water into their room, grabbing the bottle and coming back into the shower with it, returning to pressing himself to Finch's back.

Finch whined, his fingers clutched against the washcloth holder. He felt like his heart was going at a million miles per second and he didn't have any clue what to do with himself. He shivered as Buttons returned, the warmth coming back.

Buttons hummed, putting some lube on his hand and the bottle on the shelf. He rubbed his finger against Finch's hole, humming, "Do you think you'd be able to stand during this, Patty?" He slowly pushed his finger in, feeling like his confidence and dom side had really taken the front, making him kiss Finch's neck and shoulder again.

"Fuck..." Finch moaned, and with how weak his knees already were from the kiss, he wasn't sure. He softly shook his head.

"Do you want me to carry you and fuck you against the wall?" He purred into Finch's ear, "Or should we dry off and head into the bedroom~?" He was slowly working his ass, not taking his finger out yet, but not pushing in any more.

Excuse me, Benjamin Buttons, how the fuck was he supposed to make any type of decision like this? He was lucky he was still standing and not turned into an actual puddle of goo, and all he could do was whine.

Oh, he isn't. Buttons just wanted to be kind because  _ he definitely can't hold the other up against the wall. _ He slowly pulled his finger out, putting the bottle into Finch's hands and turning off the water before picking him up. He shifted to press another kiss to Finch's lips happily as he moved out of the bathroom, somehow managing to get a towel and bring it back to the bed. He lay the towel down so they didn't get the bed too wet before setting Finch down as well, lubing up his hand again before pushing two fingers into the boy, kissing him deeply, loving how they were both still dripping wet.

Finch's breath hitched as the fingers came back, moaning into Buttons' mouth as he rocked back desperately on him, hands shifting to Buttons' back to hold him for his own support.

Buttons hummed against Finch, pushing in a third finger and being careful in stretching him out. Who said porn wasn't educational? He kept kissing the other lovingly, his voice low between the kisses, "Y'know I was getting myself off at the exact same time? I couldn't stop thinking about you under me~. You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted  _ you." _

Finch gasped softly, his eyelids fluttering as he looked up at Buttons. At his words and his tone, he whimpered. "B-Benny..."

Buttons hummed, "I'm right here, Patrick." He kissed the other still, waiting until he was stretched out properly before moving his hand away, putting a liberal amount of lube on his dick before pressing it up to Finch's hole. "You ready~?"

"Please, Ben, fuck me..." Finch whined, having to suppress himself from sliding back on his own, needy and impatient.

Buttons kissed Finch fiercely as he pressed in, obeying the other easily. He moaned Pat's name into his lips, slowly pushing in until he was seated all the way in, waiting for Finch to adjust.

"Oh god, oh god, oh my god," Finch whimpered, the reality really sinking in. Buttons was fucking him, and this was real life, not one of his fantasies. "This is really happening, holy shit," he breathed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Buttons had stopped everything, but then relaxed. He wasn't moving yet, going to kiss Finch instead. "Yeah, it is. If it hurts or somethin', let me know, okay?"

Finch looked up at him, not opening his eyes all the way, nodding softly. He bit his lip, rocking needily against Buttons, holding his gaze a little shyly. God, he was never the shy one, but here they were.

Buttons slowly started to move, moaning at how tight Finch still felt, constantly kissing the other and making sure he was okay. He whined a bit, moving the speed up carefully.

Finch was a mess, completely undone, soft moans and whines just pouring out of his mouth as he held onto Buttons' shoulders from behind his back, keeping him as close as he could.

Buttons always pressed close, moaning softly as he got closer and closer. "Pat, fuck," He moaned, speeding up a little, trying to find the other's prostate.

Finch cried out, moaning a little louder as he hit it, fingers tightening on Buttons' skin, breathless.

Buttons responded, pressing against that spot repeatedly, moaning out against Finch's lips.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god," Finch moaned brokenly, rocking against him deperately, going limp for a moment because it just felt so fucking god. "Ben, fuck, Bennyyy, I'm gonna fuckin' cum, fuckkk~"

"I'm gonna hold out for you, baby," Buttons purred, feeling close but not wanting to leave himself in the other. Not tonight, at least. He kept fucking Finch mercilessly, wanting him to feel good.

Finch cried out, vaguely feeling the cum shooting over his stomach, but too busy physically dying, shaking and twitching out his orgasm before he shuddered, panting.

Buttons kept going, and when he was close he pulled out, just barely making it in time to lose himself over Finch's stomach as well with a moan. He was panting, and slowly used the towel to clean Finch up before moving it out from under them and setting it to the side. He flopped down next to Finch, pulling the other into his chest happily.

Finch's breath shook against his chest as he held onto Buttons, unable to process for a moment what just fucking happened. But you know what? Fuck it, morning him could deal with the aftermath of this. For now, he just pressed himself against Buttons, burying his face into his neck.

Buttons nuzzled Finch closer, humming a soft, "Goodnight." He didn't want to say anything yet. He was barely keeping away the anxiety as it was. He just wanted to remember this.

Finch simply nuzzled closer to him, exhausted. His breathing slowed until it was obvious he'd passed out.


End file.
